The object of the proposed research is to continue investigations on the reactions of singlet oxygen with organic substrates, particularly heterocyclic and aromatic systems, which may be incorporated in molecules of biological interest. Studies on indoles, imidazoles, pyrroles, and other oxygen-sensitive constituents of amino acids involved in the photodynamic effect will be emphasized as outlined earlier. Particular attention will be given to the reactions of enamines in differing environments with singlet oxygen, and the application of this reaction to the alpha-oxidation of various types of carbonyl derivatives under vary mild conditions. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: H.H. Wasserman and B.H. Lipshutz, "Oxidative Decarboxylation of Acids via Dianion Oxygenation," Tetrahedron Letters, 4611, 1975.